Relentless
by Hanna Cabrodi
Summary: He KNOWS she can't stand it when he does that... But he just can't help himself! (My first attempt at "humor", if it could even FALL into this category!) One-shot partly inspired by "When You're Mad" by Ne-Yo.


_**Ladies and gentlebirds, Hanna Cabrodi is BACK IN BUSINESS!**_

_**...**_

_**Well... not really. Actually the power was out a few minutes ago and it lasted almost 2 hours. I was bored and wanted to write so I wrote this TEENY little ditty right here. **_

_**I don't think it's very good but ehh... Here ya go!**_

_**OH! P.S.: I kinda had "When You're Mad" by Ne-Yo stuck in my head while writing this so if you feel the need to listen to the song while reading this, go right ahead! I think it'd kinda set the mood xDDD**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Hey Arnold ain't mine. Never has been... Can't say never will be ;) Ya never know xD **_

_**And any writing talent I may possess is a gift from God. To Him be the glory!**_

_**GO ON, NOW! READ!**_

* * *

"CLEARLY, you suffer from short-term memory loss or are developing deafness, Football Head," Helga fumed at her boyfriend who simply stood there with a smug smile that made its across his oblong face.

"I have told you OVER AND OVER that I LOATHE when you get all mushy on me in front of OLGA! How many times do I have to spell that f—"

Arnold captured his hot-headed girlfriend's lips in an attempt to silence her.

OBVIOUSLY, he KNEW it bugged her to no end when he'd turn on the charmer with her in front of her emotional older sister Olga, who'd gush at the couple's displays of affection but he never did it _just_ to anger her…

He secretly enjoyed watching Helga grill him for deliberately carrying out her GREATEST pet peeves because, well… she's so darned cute when she's mad.

Her nose wrinkles, her pouty upper lip gets POUTIER and her monstrosity of a unibrow takes a distinctive u-shape that for some INEXPLICABLE reason he found adorable.

Most of all, he LOVES the rush he feels in his stomach when he decided to kiss her into silence.

As their lips made _unexpected_ contact, Helga's rage was immediately extinguished as Arnold's demanding and irresistible lips crushed hers in an attempt to dominate the kiss but Helga was having NONE OF IT.

It's not the first time he's done it. She silently enjoys the fact that he DOES do it… OFTEN. She's not really one to get TOO mushy around Arnold, even though they've been dating for a few years.

Truth be told, she KNOWS he enjoys shutting her up through kisses so this allowed her to show her passion without getting sappy.

Arnold continued to fight for control of the kiss and heard his headstrong girlfriend moan in defeat. He mentally smirked at the "victory."

As it continued, he lifted his right hand and cupped her rosy cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. He knew that always made her weak in the knees. "_Wait for it, wait for it…" _he thought, scheming.

The gesture worked its magic as Helga's knees buckled. Arnold immediately responded by holding onto her and sat her down on his red couch, their lips still in contact.

The kiss deepened and Helga wrapped her hands behind Arnold's neck, then ran her hands through his untamed golden locks and could feel Arnold smiling. "_How's THAT, lover boy?" _ she proudly thought to herself.

They'd been at it for a while and finally felt the need for air so they pulled back from each other. As they did, Arnold opened his eyes to see her in a rare but beautifully vulnerable moment of bliss.

Helga's eyes were still closed and a bashful smile made its way across her flushed face. He wanted to take full advantage of this rarity. He put his forehead against hers with their noses touching and closed his eyes, taking in the moment. He then took her hands and stroked them with his thumbs.

"Hmm…" was Helga's cloud nine response. Arnold smiled.

A comfortable silence surrounded the room until Helga spoke.

"You're an idiot, Arnold."

He smiled at her and chuckled. "I love you, too, Helga."

* * *

_***DODGES TOMATOES***_

_**WELL! Whad'ja think? I haven't written anything solid in a while so I might be a little rusty. Be COMPLETELY honest and tell me what you think. Your R&R's will TRULY be appreciated... ENCOURAGED, rather. I need all the writing TLC I can get :)**_

_**GOD BLESS YA!**_

_**-Hanna Cabrodi :P**_


End file.
